


To My Dearly Beloved Park Kyung

by Mianxxi55



Category: Block B
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mianxxi55/pseuds/Mianxxi55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Kyung, please read this letter carefully because I put all my thoughts from the bottom of my heart here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To My Dearly Beloved Park Kyung

To my dearly beloved Park Kyung.

Hey if you’ve read this far then please don’t throw it away just in case you think it's bullshit. This letter looks such that simple but in fact it's very important! By the way, it’s me, Jiho. What’s the reason that you’re keeping this letter? Because I wrote it. And why is it important? Because it is very important. In short, don’t throw it away understand? You'd better just put it in the drawer and carefully keep it for me because I put all my sincere thoughts from the bottom of my heart there.

Oh I forgot, just keeping it in the drawer after reading it.

Okay, so what I’ll write next, as I mentioned above, is extremely important and urgent, so please widen your lovely eyes to read it clearly, to deeply understand every sentence and every word. Clear?

Oh never mind, normally your eyes are so big themselves.

Kyung ah, I... I...

Okay, a man must be frank so I’ll man up and frankly say it out. I spent two sleepless nights to get enough courage to write it, so once again I have to remind you that you have to read it alllllllll you know that?

Kyung, the first thing I want to say is, thank you a lot. Thanks for always taking care of us very well. Thanks for staying by my side everytime I felt tired or had headaches because the other five. And thanks for always doing good jobs in our band. Kyung, do you know how excellent you are? You're a talented rapper like me, you can compose awesome songs like me, you’re also studied really well, you’re smart, you’re humorous, you’re so good at talking and making people happy, so what’s that you couldn’t do? It couldn’t be like that, I’m the leader but why does the others only listen to you and obey you??? As Father of the kids, I demand you - Mother of the kids - to take a little more sleeps, take a little more time for yourself and worry about us a little bit less.

As you know, we’re childhood friends, it feels like we’ve known each other forever. And I know that you had to take care of me, the naughty kid of the past a lot so I think now it’s time for you to take care of yourself more when I've grown up and became a man, but we’re a band with many childish members so I had to become Father of the kids and you had to become Mother of the kids. And of course, it’s always harder for moms. But don’t you think that you’re thinking so much for us and treating yourself not well enough, huh?

Kyung, if Jaehyo hyung has a heartbreak because of a random girl then don’t buy him a lot of food, don’t stay by his side all day to listen to all his crap and don't let he use your shoulder as his tissue. He’s now even fatter than a pig and it might be partly your fault. You’ll see, he’ll soon find another beauty and his mood will be brighter right then. About Jihoon, if he comes home as a drunken asshole after a crazy party night then just leave him on his bed alone then he will wake up the next morning, be more sober and he’ll do whatever he feels that he needs to do for himself. Don’t take care of him all night and then wake up early to cook him something to eat, that kid needs to learn how to take care of himself when he’s still tired, he’ll see how hard it is and then never be drunk off his ass like that again. And listen to me, if Minhyuk hyung get hurt while practicing some dance moves then just call manager hyung to bring him straightly to the hospital! At the hospital he will be treated well, please don’t have a pity on his sulky face and let him stay at home again. He’ll be definitely more painful and the more painful he is, the more you have to take care of him. That will make me so jeal... no I mean I will worry about him a lot too.

Kyung ah, these days I’m so upset. Why aren't they obeying me anymore? I’m the leader of the band anyway! I feel terribly offended, but it's so lucky that you’re always beside me and listen to me. I’m so lucky to have you, right?

Kyung, recently you looked really tired, you’re too skinny now you know? How can I bear to see you like that? I promise that I will try harder and earn more money for our family, for you and our children. Well, I mean, I promise that I will make your face chubby back. From now on the kids and me, we’re going to cook, this time all you need to do is just freely having rests. You have to believe me, maybe I’m not really good at cooking but I will cook with all my heart for you. I’ll tell the kids to do all the chores and force them to buy you tonic drinks and nutriment. Kyung, please take care of yourself and don’t worry about us too much. Even if you hear some strange noises when we’re doing the housework then you don’t have to be worried. We’re all young men in the ages of 20s, we definitely can handle such those things.

Hey, don’t ask why I’m so fussed that not just saying it straight to you but spending so much time to write a letter like this. If I can speak it out loud then I didn’t have to sacrifice two nights for it.

I’ve always wanted to say this for a long time, but I don’t understand why I still didn’t do it...

I really... really... really...

But haizz, I really don’t know how to say it out.

I... I... yeah, you know. Yeah, I really like your eyes, I really like your lips too, but hey it doesn’t mean that I like you so please don’t misunderstand me.

Men must be frank.

Okay then, I admit that I like you.

But why should I be afraid? I’m Father of the kids, and you’re Mother of the kids, right?

I really like you, please do something with my heart! If it keep beating strongly like this then it may soon make a hole in my chest and pop out! You must like me back, I already promised to earn more money for you and our kids so if you don’t like me then I don’t know what to do! Think about the kids, if they know that you don’t like me then they’ll mock me forever till I die! So you really must like me and mustn’t like anyone else, Kyung ah!

You know, my zodiac sign is Virgo and yours is Cancer. I was surfing on the internet and then I realized that our signs fit very well. See? Even fate says that we should be together. So I’m very confident that I definitely can love you and protect you for the rest of my life.

But hey Kyung, how can you not find me handsome? Not exaggerated to say this, even Yukwon is not as handsome as me! Everyone told me that I’m very cool and I think so too. Well, I’m even a very famous rapper and idol, I earn very much money, I’m rich and I even have my own villa so we don’t have to worry to much about our future. And because you’re a head shorter than me then I can easily pull you into my embrace, it’s so cute isn’t it? Hey hey, you put your passport in my backpack so it means that you agreed to belong to me right? Here I’ll let you keep my villa ownership certificate, my birth certificate, my driving license, my identity card, my bank passbook, my ATM card and my passport for me. I, Woo Jiho, was really born for you Kyung ah!

So...

KYUNG AHHHHHH YOU REALLY MUST LIKE ME!!!!!

Yo, my hands feel so tired now so I won’t write it longer, it’s also because that’s all I want to say. Kyung, if you like me, even just a little bit then tonight let’s meet at the park at the opposite of our dorm. I will wait for you.

1st PS: I will certainly wait for you.  
2nd PS: The Weather Forecast said that there’s maybe a storm tonight.

Signed: The man you must like back.  
_Woo Jiho_

3rd PS: If you don’t like me back then I’m so glad to have a good friend like you Kyung ah.

Thank you a lot. And sorry a lot too.

4th PS: Now you can put it in the drawer and keep it carefully.

 

\---

 

Well, dear our Woo the-almighty-leader Jiho.

I don’t like the overripped shirt you were wearing last night, it didn’t look cool as you thought. Don’t spray too much hair glue nor use too much perfume next time. And never talk about my height like that again. You got it?

Signed: The one you are crazily in love with.  
_Park Kyung_

PS: This Cancer will believe in the love of Mr. Silly Virgo. Forever.


End file.
